A Shot in the Dark: The Third Hunger Games (SYOT)
by Captain Silverflower
Summary: A collaboration between SilverflowerxRavenpaw and Captain Randomness343. Pretty much what Silver always does.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, humans of the Hunger Games fandom! A friend of mine and I have decided to start a collaboration SYOT. I will be on the friend's case if he doesn't write enough, and hopefully, he will be on mine. We have a form written up (that totally wasn't copied and pasted from my account) for you to use, but we'll be pretty chill. For the time being, it is first-come, first-serve.**

 **Name:** If you only have a first name, it'll do. I might fill in the last name if you don't, but they might not get one. I take anything (I would literally accept ABCDEFGHIJK LMNO P) but I do prefer tributes that don't have accent marks over letters. It's annoying to get the accent mark in each POV, and I might remove the accent mark.

 **District:** You can list more than one if you like, in order of priority. That way, if your slot is taken, you still get a District you want

 **Age:** Pretty self-explanatory

 **Appearance:** It can be a blurb or a paragraph, I don't care. There's a decent chance I'll hardly describe them. Fair warning.

 **Personality:** This can also be a sentence or a three-page essay. I'll try to write it well.

 **Backstory:** I ask for a bit of info, but you don't need tons. Two or three sentences would be great, but if you give me less I'll fill it in.

 **Family:** You can say everything about each member, or just names and positions.

 **Reaped/Volunteered:**

 **Reaction/Reason:** Really pretty self-explanatory. Stoic tributes get unrealistic, and basic scared gets boring.

 **Reaping Scene:** Reapings can get boring. If you don't want your tribute's first POV to be a Reaping, send in what you do want here. Note: I mean a daily life scene. If you ask for a train ride, their first scene will be a Reaping.

 **Reaping Outfit:** You don't have to fill this in. If you don't, it's automatically a T-Shirt and jeans.

 **Token:** It's optional, and I might not mention it, but if you don't put it in you almost certainly won't get one, unless I spontaneously feel like making one. (Example: I made Annika's token (from Rising to Victory) her sister's bracelet.)

 **Strengths:** I don't care how many you have, but try not to be too crazy. That thirteen-year-old from 11 is not going to be buff and know how to use every weapon. Also, don't overlook simple things like being small so she can hide.

 **Weaknesses:** You can have many or few, I don't mind. If you do stupid things like "He's too perfect!" I will have him spend so long trying to be perfect that he starves. Other than that, I try not to be too harsh.

 **Weapon of Choice:** This isn't entirely necessary, but it's very useful, especially if your tribute makes it to the top three, when I sometimes start mass-sponsoring for interest purposes. If you don't list one, it will probably be spear or knife.

 **Where they go in the Training Center:** They can go as many places as you want, but the more places they go the less they know about each thing. I don't mind jacks-of-all-trades, they just don't always win.

 **What they show the Gamemakers:** I don't care how detailed or basic this is. "Throwing knives" would work, but so would "(x) throws twelve knives, getting two bulls-eyes, but missing the target entirely once. The Gamemakers 'ooh' and 'ahh.'"

 **Training Score:** I take what's given to me. It doesn't really matter anyways, since you're the sponsors.

 **Capitol Scenes:** No guarantee that it'll get written, but it might. This is just fun things the tributes can do for a nice break from training scenes.

 **Parade Outfit:** Please list some idea. If you need I'll fill it in, but it will probably be stupid and crummy. (Ex: An electric toothbrush)

 **Interview Outfit:** If you don't fill this one in, I will, but it'll be lame. Like a white dress. (I literally used a white dress in Rising to Victory)

 **Interview Angle:** Please be creative. Not everyone is nice and innocent. I'll accept it, but it's way more fun to read someone who tries to be a clown

 **Bloodbath Plan:**

 **Will they die in the Bloodbath?:** Let's face it, some tributes have to die in the Bloodbath. If I don't get enough Bloodbaths, I'll choose some random ones.

 **Games Plan:** Everyone running and hiding makes it boring. I'll take it, but I'll probably pick people off with mutts if that happens.

 **Other:** Are they allergic to bananas? Do they like Persian cats more than sphynxes? Does the color yellow disgust them? This is where you can put random stuff like that. Again, it might not get written, but it might.

 **Preferred Death:** The odds are your tribute won't win. This is pretty much a consolation prize if they don't.

 **Predicted Placement:** It might not matter, but if you expect your tribute to get 13th, they're less likely to win. Also, really high predicted placements on weak tributes annoys me, which probably won't be the death of your tribute, but it could be a factor. (Ex: If LCS said Smudge was going to get first, I wouldn't like Smudge as much.)

 **Allying or No:** If you want them to ally, you'll need to get both parties' permission, unless I partner people up myself. I generally don't, but sometimes it works.

 **Fight or Flight Instinct:** Will they run from confrontation, or face it head on?

 **^One lovely form. We do have a world planned (it's just my world, but earlier. I am not creative), and we are anxious (or I am...) to get going!**


	2. List and Stuff

**Good ol' Pupper**

New thing happen

Human sad

Human no be sad

* * *

 **Here's a list! I'll update periodically.**

 **D1M:** Arielle Delaney (2) **  
D1F:** Arielle Delaney (1) **  
D2M:  
D2F:  
D3M:  
D3F:  
D4M:  
D4F: **Georgette Oxford (18) 66samvr (Certainly) (Seeking allies) **  
D5M:  
D5F:  
D6M:  
D6F: **Red Roses1000 (2) **  
D7M:** Arbor Skove (18) Curiousclove (Certainly) (Only allying with District partner)  
 **D7F:** Cassia Zimmerman (17)Curiousclove (Certainly) (Only allying with District partner) **  
D8M:** Noah Songe (16) Deviance52 (Certainly) (Seeking allies)  
 **D8F:** Red Roses1000 (1)  
 **D9M:** Barric Morti Skovgaard (18) LongingforRomeo (Not allying)  
 **D9F:** Abilene Contritum Hanley (16) LongingforRomeo (Maybe short alliances)  
 **D10M:** Gideon Sheppard (18) TheAmazingJAJ (Certainly) (Seeking allies) **  
D10F:** yyvonnee  
 **D11M:  
D11F: **Jennifer "Jen" Adams-Jones (15) TheAmazingJAJ (2) (Seeking allies) **  
D12M:  
D12F:**

* * *

 **The (1)s (2)s and (Certainly)s reflect whether or not the spot is leniently reserved. If it has a (2) or higher beside it, and the story fills up, those might get booted to make room for more people.**

 **As for sponsoring, we're going to go through the usual process. That being ask and you will probably receive.**

 **And for allying, since this shows people and alliance preferences: If you want to ally, you and the other submitter need to work it out amongst yourselves. You can ask me to PM people, but unless I get the other person's permission, I won't make you two ally. This changes once I'm anxious to write certain chapters. If that happens and I don't have enough alliances, I'll match suitable people up. If either submitter disagrees, I'll cause them to separate before the Games start.**


	3. District Eight Reapings

**Sorry for the ~ridiculously late~ update. We didn't quite have time for a bit. Here we go, and this story is not abandoned! We still need more tributes, though *cough***

* * *

 **Noah Songe (16) D8M**

It was my favorite time of day, and my favorite type of day. There was a big party going on, where most of the kids in the District were going. I wasn't, partially because I hadn't been invited, and partially because I wasn't interested. It was also the middle of the night, which meant that nobody would be moving around much, and nobody would be able to see very far. The time was set for a crime scene straight from a horror novel, or from a juvenile fanfiction.

Denim Fab, one of Eight's richest kids, was hosting the town. Jute Poppin, one of Eight's meanest kids, was attending. That meant that his house would be unoccupied, so I could make my way to it. I was doing just that, trying to plan out how I was going to get in while I worked my way over. I didn't want to break anything. That would be extra illegal, and I didn't want to risk anything if his parents were home, even though they worked night shifts.

My plan was made a lot simpler when I decided to try the front door. Jute, who wasn't the brightest nail in the shed, had left it unlocked. I twisted the handle and walked into the house, looking around and trying to decide where I was. I recognized the area as a kitchen, and I noticed a staircase. I assumed the upper floor would hold any personal rooms, which were what I wanted to find, so I worked my way slowly up the stairs, doing a scan of the lower floor while I did that.

 _People still do that?_ Jute's parents had a sign hanging in their door with _Mr & Mrs. _inscribed in it. Jute's said _#1 Son._ That was easy for Jute. He was an only child. I knew that from eavesdropping. What I learned from his room was that he actually had good enough grades to be high up in sports, he loved cats, and he collected baseballs. I noticed that his bed had turtle sheets, and guessed that was a favorite animal.

I kept looking slowly through Jute's room, picking everything up and putting it back where it belonged. I wanted to know exactly who I was looking at, past what society showed. People often put on masks while in public. I found a picture of someone that looked like Jute's girlfriend, with a locket beside it. _So he isn't a complete jerk,_ I thought absentmindedly. I noticed that he had a Mardi Gras mask, though I couldn't imagine why. I noticed that his baseballs were the most important thing in the room, making them the perfect thing to steal.

Jute would notice the missing ball right away. It was front and center of his collection. He would be torn apart by it. He wouldn't know who stole it, because he wouldn't want to get the police involved, and because I was wearing gloves. He would never suspect that I had stolen it. I never talked to him, or about him, and I rarely looked like him. It was an untraceable crime, and it was perfect karma for shoving Chiffon into puddle after puddle.

* * *

 **Beatrix "Bea" Abercrombie (14) D8F**

 _Some time ago_

 _I was walking down the street, taking out the trash, like I did every Thursday. It had only become my regular job a couple of months ago, though I had done it for a long time. I had to do it once every week at a minimum, and Thursday was the day to do it. I couldn't say why; it simply was. Maybe it was because then my Friday afternoons were free, and my entire Saturday was mostly free, but whatever it was, I liked my schedule, and I wasn't going to change it. I didn't often change my schedule._

 _Sometimes, my schedule decided to change without me making it, however. There wasn't much you could do when you saw a little girl, about your height, rummaging through your garbage can. The girl looked like she could be beautiful, with her long brown hair, and her green eyes, but her beauty was dulled by her filth. It didn't take me long to realize that she was a street kid, but she didn't seem like most. She didn't skitter away when she noticed me, though she did seem ready to run. She didn't attack me, like Ma and Pa always said street kids might. She just stared at me._

 _"You know, that trash is almost a week old. Our newest leftovers are in this bag," I said, offering the girl a trash bag I knew to contain last night's supper. I didn't know what else was in there, but the food was probably near the top. I didn't shake the bag much, so it would likely stay there._

 _"Really? How do you know?" the girl replied, taking the bag. She sat on the dumpster, apparently accepting that I wasn't going to shoo her away._

 _"Thursday is trash day," I replied. By the looks of the girl, the amount of my clothing she was wearing, and the amount of our past suppers she had caked on her, she had been in our trash for a while. She should have known that._

 _"I thought you took it out earlier."_

 _"I normally do," I replied, smiling. So the girl did know that. She seemed pretty smart. "What's your name? I'm Beatrix, but all my friends call me Bea. You can, if you like."_

 _"Okay, Bea. I'm Genevieve, though I don't get called much of anything too often these days," the girl said, rummaging through the bag. I helped her find the best leftovers - my mother's, since my dad fed her the most and she never wanted to eat it all._


	4. Note

**Hey, y'all. Sorry for the** ** _ridiculously_** **late update, and the lack of content. This story is going on hiatus. I know it's been a weak attempt, but I fully intend to return someday. I'm just figuring out life (ew) and my mental state. I'll write when I feel like it, but I can't promise how often that will be. I'd definitely say it should be acceptable to resubmit the characters, because while I'm not technically cancelling, it could be a while. Sorry.**


	5. I'm Sorry uwu

**Well, it's the author's-note to end all author's-notes. I hate to have to say this, but it looks like this story is never going to get finished. The tributes are totally fine, and if you want to resubmit them, I wholeheartedly advise that you do it. It's just a string of unfortunate events that has caused this.**

 **I'm deeply sorry to have to say this, and I swear I never meant for it to happen. I'll try to do you all better in the future. This is an amazing fandom, and y'all deserve better than this.**


End file.
